I'm Babysitting Five Aliens
by izascottycu
Summary: The life of Tetsuya Kuroko was quiet, simple, and straight out boring but when a spaceship landed on his backyard one day and five colorful, handsome, aliens made his world of simplicity go bananas! and what will happen to him to the five aliens? Babysit, of course! (Alien!GoM, Rated M for languages, Republish and Renewed style of writing! Im still HairyLegs 1213, My Dahlings!)


**I'm Babysitting Five Aliens**

 **A/N: Okay, so, I might have a little problem with my brain lately… during those two years of not posting anything at all. I came to the conclusion that the universe hates me so. I lost my inspiration, I lost my account in FFN (Probably because I forgot the password .-.), and now I don't have an official OTP for myself to fawn over with .-.! I'm sticking close to some past OTP's but it's been a strain for my brain to come up with something to initiate the plan .-.! So, I did my 'remake-my-stories-again-cause-i-lost-my-account-2-years-ago!' plan. Its fool-proof, I tell you!**

 **On to the story, I guess XD?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here in this story, maybe my own, but my statement still stands..! AND MAYBE I MADE KUROKO A BIT OOC?! SO WHAT?! AND SO WHAT I LIKE AKA****, MIDO****, KAGA****, AO****, MURA****?!**

 **Ah, ignore the last statement.**

 **ENJOY, MY DAHLINGS~!**

* * *

 _Prologue_

He woke up with a start when he heard a loud crash on his backyard. Standing up from his bed and rushing to look out his window to see smoke resonating to the top, the old oak tree from his backyard was covering most of it, but he can see a pointy metal thingy of… Of… _something_ that made a complete mess at the side of his house and was emitting black smoke. He thought a car must have crashed in his backyard but seeing the large marks and the ground's larger indents. It must have been something other than a car… or a truck… and it hit the side of the house where… _**Mother's greenhouse is!**_

He completely went to panic mode as he rushed out of his bedroom, barreling down to the stairs. He got out his frying pan from the kitchen and exited from the back door. ' _Okay, calm down, Tetsuya, It might have been a deranged lunatic driving a truck and accidentally crashed the said truck in our backyard! Ugh, what am I talking about?! You sound crazier than the lunatic driving a truck!'_ He replied to himself in sarcasm. Surveying the area a bit, he found that none of his fences was collaterally damaged by any sort of vehicle. He cautiously peeked at the side of his house where the old oak tree and his late mother's greenhouse was still standing but… A large metal spaceship was mere inches away from destroying said greenhouse. He was going to approach to it when he heard shouting and fighting from the inside. ' _People are stuck inside the thing!_ ' He thought as he walked up to what appears to be a ramp to lead a knob-less metal door, he tested to see if anyone was inside by knocking loudly and shouting if anyone was in there, the only warning he got was a loud ' _Stand back!'_ and, amazingly, Kuroko dodged in time as he was rolling on the dirt when he went sideways to avoid the metal door from being remove from its former spot.

Coughing up grass from his mouth, Kuroko stood up from the ground to look up and find a tall, tanned, blue-black haired teen (from the looks of it, just the same age as him or older) from the entrance way of the ship, his slanted midnight blue eyes already squinting from the sunlight. He scanned the backyard and the mess they (assumingly) made, totally failing to see Kuroko amidst of it all. He felt the familiar tick of annoyance on his nerves come back when Kuroko realized this, his infamous 'little to none presence' was apparent, but shoved it down as he found the tan male to look back and calling out a gruff 'It's safe, you can come out now!' from the inside. Surprised to see four more male individuals coming out. Kuroko was astonished by the group's colorful hair, reminding him of a rainbow he saw yesterday after a little downpour in the middle of the afternoon. One (why are there glitter and flowers around his pink aura?) blonde teen, one composed tsundere-looking (is that a blue-eyed husky plushy dog in his left hand?) green haired teen, one very tall (wait, is he eating snacks?) purple haired teen, and a regal-looking red haired teen with heterochromatic eyes emerged from the light of the sun. Kuroko doesn't know if he was being invaded by a group of rainbow models from space or was being pranked by his basketball teammates at school, he is very confused by what is happening, the frying pan lay limp at his side as he stared at them.

"Um…" He started, raising his frying pan-free hand to announce his presence. A surprised yelp from the tan guy, a loud (over exaggerate) shrill scream from the blonde, the green tsundere teen lost his composure as he unceremoniously dropped his plushy toy ( _Is he_ _ **fumbling**_ _?_ ), the purple giant was munching on his snacks like there's no tomorrow, apparently not hearing Kuroko from the loud munching sounds he was making, the red haired one was just showing creepy interest to him, a sly smirk in his regal looking face, like he knew he was there. He shuddered a bit, _creepy_ , but he mentally coughed it up and returned his usual stoic face. No change in his features to those who just met him but he certainly was uncomfortable by the redhead's gaze, that much he knew.

"Um… What are you doing here in my backyard?" Kuroko asked rather uneasy, eyeing the strangers. After the initial shock earlier, they somehow look cautious of Kuroko, except the blonde. Who, in there thick heads, think that Kuroko needs a (crushing) hug when he just woke up finding out his entire backyard was full of debris, a metal ship as well, not to mention five handsome (Kuroko can't help to not deny this fact) colorful haired guys that was responsible of the mess, and that a complete utter strange blonde just had to hug a frazzled blue haired teen comes by the name Kuroko Tetsuya!

"Waaahhhhhhh! So CUTEEEEEE~!" He squealed and practically tackled him to the ground. He was so pissed by the hug-groping the blonde was giving and it was uncomfortable, he was already tired enough with the events going on, he just muttered a low ' _Ignite Pass Kai'_ and jabbed so hard on the blonde's side and (somehow) Kuroko was still able to smack him in the head with a frying pan, almost forgetting about in his left hand. A heavy death blow to the blonde's side and head. A loud pained grunt was all he heard when he was (gratefully) let go, as the blonde lay motionless on the ground behind him, soul escaping from the blonde's mouth, he stood up again and raised his head to look up to the tan male. Said male shuddered as the soulless blue eyes was eye to eye with him (how is that possible? I'm practically taller than him!), adrenaline was kicking in as the blunette started talking with a tone that was in silent anger. One that spoke of immediate death.

"Please, tell me what is happening. Right. _**Now**_."

* * *

"So, you're saying you were from Planet Teiko, an alien planet in war with another planet called Planet Zura. Then, Aomine-kun and Kise-kun got themselves in trouble with one of the ships inside a warehouse which led to Midorima-kun, who was following them, to scold the two of them which led to Murasakibara-kun to tell to Akashi-kun that they hear arguing in that particular warehouse and then all of the GoM was inside the warehouse that unaware that when you tried to exit the place to get Kise-kun and Aomine-kun's punishment in tempering in the Empress' travel spaceship, all of you accidentally entered _that_ spaceship making a scuffle happened between Aomine-kun and Midorima-kun with their bickering and that it forced you all to have coordinates that leads to earth and so on and so forth?" Kuroko said with a huff. A scowl (*cough*pout*cough*) was adorning Kuroko's features as the group, which was known to be the Generation of Miracles in there planet, was huddled in the large living room, each having a cup of coffee in hand. Kise Ryouta, the blonde guy, let out a nervous laugh. A large band aid was on his large red bump in his head, after an agreement happened between the GoM and Kuroko.

"Yeah, that's the truth, Kurokocchi." Kuroko huffed again at the suppose nickname and let out a sigh. Too tired to even try to scold Murasakibara, the purple giant who was eating snacks, to see his crumbs was everywhere on his mother's rug. He sighed again as Aomine was now arguing with Kise who shouted along within the lines of "Your fault!" and a retaliation from Kise saying "It was your fault, **AHO** minecchi! You wanted to see the spaceships!" Midorima was staring at the pictures from the wall, silently observing them as he tried not to explode to the two bickering idiots next to him in the couch. He then faced to Akashi, who was also observing around the rather unusually large living room for such one person to live on. As if it was made for them to live on as he sees his comrades fitting rather well in the environment. Kuroko had to steel his will for a bit before coughing to catch Akashi's attention, already snapping away from his intense observation around Kuroko's living room. He then asked his question.

"Akashi-kun, may I ask you something first?" He said a tad bit hesitantly.

"Yes, Tetsuya?" He creepily smirked at Kuroko, who frowned in return when he heard his first name. Mentally shrugging it off, he then asked "What will happen now? How will you return to your planet? I am pretty sure our technology here is still very far from yours though suppose you do fix the ship but are unable to find the coordinates to your planet until you proceed with a plan for communication, where will you then stay during that time?" the air was thick with eerie silence as the leader of the GoM was thinking… he suddenly smiled (rather evilly, to Kuroko's inner thoughts) and the next few sentences just brought down the whole ordinary world of Kuroko Tetsuya's life. As normal as it was in the beginning.

"Here, of course. This is an earth thing you call when you are… what is that word again, Shintarou?" Akashi said mockingly, a beautifully raised eyebrow facing to the green haired male. Midorima just scowled as he faced Akashi with a huff, a carefully wrapped left hand was adjusting his glasses a bit till Midorima finally answered. 'Such a tsundere' Author-san said in final with a nod. Kuroko mentally nodded along with Author-san in sheer optimism as well.

"An act which you perform to engage a civilized agreement between mother to caretaker to guard said mother's infant for the time being while she is away." He huffed out

"That's a bit complicated and mature for the house owner to negate on to say but not _entirely_ the words I'm looking for.. How about _babysitting_?

In Kuroko's better judgement, he shouldn't have (supposedly) agreed to this (rather forced) agreement he was (made) to agree with to Akashi and his gang at all. But what can he do against aliens from another planet who just lost their way home in a foreign planet?

' _ **Wait… does that mean… I'm babysitting five aliens?'**_ Kuroko asked grimly mentally. A victory smirk from Akashi appeared, as if to he read his mind.

* * *

 **End Note: I sincerely need some lovin' in here xD! Give me your love using that word down there that says favorite or following. Whichever comes first, I presume xD! This is just a proper send off to my last account QuQ! A prologue starts with everything! Therefore, a prologue shall end one till a new one is created in peace and in harmony with one another! If you're not reading anymore, then that's just good. I need an idea on how to start the next chapter, at least give me suggestions down below. It's hard enough as it is! If you do give me them ideas, I would gladly like to give you shout-outs during the next chapter. Thanks for reading! Ciao!**


End file.
